If I Never Knew You?
by Deanstiel's Daughter
Summary: (AU) Tony never came to NCIS, he and Gibbs never met, he stayed at Baltimore and became the leader of his own team. What happens when Team Gibbs has to work with Team DiNozzo on a homicide case? What will ensue? Romance? Friendship?
1. Meet n Greet

Chapter 1:

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a cup of coffee in hand. It had been a grueling case yesterday, but he was glad it was finally over. He watched all of his agents busily doing their work and smiled out of satisfaction.

"Sorry I am late Gibbs," Ziva said and stared at the agent behind her. "But Agent Reems over here made us!"

"It's not my fault boss," Agent Reems said. "Ziva here wanted to take the long way around!"

"Don't you two have work to do," Gibbs asked them. "Where's McGee!"

"Here I am," McGee said confidently. "I figured as Senior Agent it was my job to get coffee, here yah go Ziva, Reems?"

"Thanks." they both replied in unison.

"So," McGee said to Gibbs. "Any cases boss?"

"Not yet," Gibbs replied just as his phone rang. "Excuse me."

He picked up the phone and answered it. He talked for several minutes before hanging up and grabbing his jacket and gun.

"Dead marine," he said. "Grab your gear!"

McGee, Ziva, and Reems all grabbed their bags and followed their boss to the elevator.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Greg," McGee yelled. "Can you go any faster?"

"Sorry Tim," Agent Reems replied snapping a photo of the dead man. "I'm going as fast as I can."

"I understand that," McGee said. "But Gibbs is getting more and more agitated by the moment with us."

"Damn right," Gibbs exclaimed as he slapped both of their heads. "Now keep working!"

Gibbs walked over to Ducky and Palmer who were busy unloading their stuff.

"Ah Jethro," Ducky said. "I haven't even begun my examination yet, what makes you think I am even ready?"

"Never said a word Duck," Gibbs replied. "Cause of death?"

"Ah blunt force trauma to the head and neck," Ducky replied. "Looks like…ooo a knife stabbing reminds me of the time I…"

"Now's not the time Duck," Gibbs replied. "What was he stabbed with?"

"Looks like a kitchen knife," Ducky replied. "But I won't be for sure until I get him on an autopsy table."

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs replied. "I'm gonna go interview the witnesses up there."

Ducky nodded and begun his work as Gibbs trotted up the hill side. He was about to interview the two witnesses that had heard the screaming and found his actual body.

"Hello," he shook hands with both of them. "I'm Agent Gibbs, NCIS, what exactly did you see last night?"

"Well that's just it sir," the man replied. "We're in wide open Maryland, so you don't see much at night, but we heard his screams."

"What time did you hear them?" Gibbs asked licking the tip of his pen to make it work.

"About one am," the woman said. "I made Billy here go out and investigate, then well I followed him, then well I guess you know what happened after that?"

"Yes," Gibbs replied. "Well then I'm going to need your DNA to separate it from the bodies and your phone numbers."

"Gladly," the man pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down his and his wife's phone numbers. "We'll be glad to give you our DNA as well."

"Thank you." Gibbs replied walking back down the hillside to his agents and ME.

But someone else was standing by his ME, talking to him.

"Who the hell are you," Gibbs asked. "And what are you doing at my crime scene?"

"Oh I am sorry," the man replied. "But this is my crime scene as well."

Gibbs stared at the man for a minute. He wore a Baltimore PD police uniform with what looked like expensive Italian shoes. He had deep brown spiky hair, emerald green eyes, and a full smile of pearly whites.

"Your crime scene," Gibbs exclaimed. "Who authorized you?"

"Your boss and mine," he replied extending his hand and introducing himself. "Office Anthony DiNozzo, Baltimore Homicide, it looks like this is going to be a JointOp between your team and mine."

Gibbs stared at the man again.

"This is gonna be fun," Tony said. "By the way, don't call me Anthony, I hate that, call me Tony."

"Hey Tony," McGee extended his hand to the guy. "I'm Special Agent Tim McGee, senior field agent on Gibbs' team."

Tony smiled and shook hands with McGee.

"This here's Agent Greg Reems," Tony shook hands with Greg as well. "And this here Agent Ziva Da…"

McGee looked around, Ziva, Ducky and the bodies were nowhere to be found. McGee looked thoroughly confused, but was woken back up with a slap to the back of his head.

"Are we all gonna stand around here," Gibbs asked. "Or all we all gonna get back to headquarters and investigate this body?"

"Yes boss," McGee said as he and Reems gathered up their things. "Officer DiNozzo do you need a ride?"

"Nah I got my own ride," he replied. "But thanks Timmy."

"You can follow us in your cruiser," Gibbs said coldly. "Come on guys."

Everyone followed Gibbs. McGee ducked into the front seat of his car with Reems by his side. Tony ducked into his cruiser with about three other of his people and sped off behind McGee. Gibbs got into his car, started it, and rubbed his forehead. This was going to be a long case.

**RNR**

**Well is Gibbs going to have a problem with Tony? What will Ziva's reaction be to Tony when she finally meets him? Hmm I wonder… ;) **


	2. JointOp Begins Chapter Misprint Below

Chapter 2: Meet N Greet

When the whole team including Tony's made it to the NCIS bullpen, Gibbs set down his stuff and his two other agents got to work. Tony didn't quite know what to do so he just sat down at the empty desk across from McGee.

"Uh," McGee said. "Officer DiNozzo, I wouldn't do that if I were you?"

"Do what?" he asked folding his arms behind his head and placing his feet on the desk.

"That's Ziva's desk," Agent Reems interrupted. "She will literally kill you if you are in it."

"Or near it," Ziva said. "So get out!"

Tony stood up and moved out so close to Ziva. She looked up into his eyes as he passed by her; he caught her gaze and returned it. He smiled as he passed and she shook her head to clear the thoughts she was now having about him and sat down.

"So," Tony said twirling his handcuffs. "What dah yall Navy cops do here?"

"The obvious," Gibbs replied. "Officer DiNozzo."

"Ok," Tony replied. "Whatever yah say old man."

Gibbs now wondered if he could survive a week with this man. Nobody called Gibbs old man and lived.

"Why don't you go get your team," Gibbs now stared eye to eye with Tony. "Officer DiNozzo, so we can get you set up?"

"Will do, old man." Tony smiled and walked over to the elevator to go downstairs to meet his team.

"Gosh," Ziva said. "I'm surprised he's still standing after calling Gibbs old man?"

"He is pretty arrogant ain't he?" Agent Reems asked her.

"I kinda like him." McGee smiled. "He seems nice."

"Yeah," Ziva laughed. "Like being stabbed in the heart with a knife."

Agent Reems laughed as well. McGee shut up immediately.

Tony walked back in with a team of three agents behind him.

"This here's Officer Blake Harris," he said pointing at each of them. "Officer Carrie Black and Officer Drew Bullock."

Everyone waved. Tony's officers smiled and waved back, they all seemed so friendly. All of them except Tony.

"Alright team," Tony announced. "Go set up shop at those back four desks behind old man's team here."

They all nodded and walked over to their places. Tony stood over each of them and stared a stone cold stare. Ziva watched him as he stared at each and every one of his team members and smoothed back his hair every other minute.

"_Man," _Ziva said. "_He is really hot; I wonder if…no he's probably married, hmm no ring? Just maybe?"_

"Something you wanted," Tony interrupted her thoughts. "Agent David?"

"Just to introduce myself," she extended her hand and he took it. "I am Officer David, but you may call me Ziva."

"Israeli," he asked. "Are you?"

"Why yes." she replied with a small smile.

"Hello," he said in Hebrew. "I am Officer Tony DiNozzo."

"You know Hebrew," she asked. "Are you fluent?"

"Unfortunately no," Tony replied. "However I am fluent in Spanish and Italian."

He smiled, bearing all of his pearly whites and crinkling the corner of his eyes.

"If you two are done flirting," Officer Cassie Black said. "Boss, we have a case to attend to."

"Ah yes," Tony said with a wink. "Well if you are done with me Officer David, I do have a case to attend to with your boss?"

"Yes Officer," she smiled back. "Have fun."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Abby bounced around and danced to her music. She was now typing while dancing and it wasn't working out too well. She however did not notice the figures behind her.

"Abs," Gibbs said tapping her on the shoulder and handing her a Caff-Pow. "Whatyah doin?"

"Oh funny you should ask Gibbs I," she paused and stared at Tony for a moment. "Now who is this dashing young fellow?"

"Officer Anthony DiNozzo," Tony shook hands with the bubbly Goth. "Baltimore PD Homicide, I'm on a JointOp with old man's team here."

"His name is Gibbs," Abby smiled. "But anyways it's so nice to meet you Tony?"

"Right, Gibbs," Tony slapped the front of his head. "I'll try to remember that."

"I am Abby," she replied. "And what did you want Gibbs?"

"Oh what do you have on our dead guy?" Gibbs asked.

"Well," Abby clicked a few things and pulled up her results. "He was definitely murdered; he didn't commit suicide like his family thought, I got a partial print and well I'm running it right now?"

"Good job Abs," Gibbs kissed her on the cheek. "Keep up the hard work."

"Come on Officer," Gibbs fingered Tony along. "We've got other places to go."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Now be careful Mr. Palmer," Ducky said. "The remains must be perfectly intact."

"Yes doctor." Palmer said.

"What yah got for me Duck?" Gibbs asked with Tony trailing right behind him.

"Ah Jethro I was just about to call you," Ducky replied. "And oh who's this young man?"

"Officer Anthony DiNozzo Baltimore PD Homicide Detective," Tony shook hands with both Ducky and Palmer and smiled. "I am proud to be here at NCIS."

"Well that's great Anthony," Ducky said. "I am pleased to welcome to the autopsy of NCIS, I hope you aren't afraid or get sick when you see someone cut open a body?"

"No," Tony smiled. "I see it all the time when Benny and Allison do it."

"Benny and Allison?" Palmer asked.

"The autopsy gremlins at my agencies bigger branch, we send the results we get and the bodies to them, along with our forensics expert Dawn."

"Ah," Ducky said. "Fascinating, you see I knew Baltimore had a department for such things?"

"Ducky," Gibbs exclaimed. "The results?"

"Ah yes," Ducky replied. "The young man here was stabbed along the spine, he was stabbed yet again in the neck to make it difficult to breathe while he slowly died."

"Damn," Tony said. "Sounds like a hell of a way to die."

"Yes indeed," Ducky said. "Well you all best be on your way now, I need to get some work done!"

"Yes sir." Tony said laughing.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Ziva now stood in Abby's lab with her.

"Hey Abby," Ziva asked. "Did you happen to meet that Tony guy yet?"

"Why yes I did," Abby said. "And he seems like one hot hunk of meat, why do you ask?"

"For the exact reason you just stated," Ziva laughed. "He is hot as shit, do you think he's married?"

"Damn Ziva," Abby punched her arm. "You're hitting on him aren't you?"

"No," Ziva blushed. "I'd just like to get to know him better, I just want to know if he's married so it won't be awkward."

"Admit it," Abby laughed. "You like him…"

"Do not!" Ziva exclaimed now laughing as well.

"Whatever you say Ziva," Abby replied. "Now leave before Gibbs gets here and knows you distracted me!"

**RNR**

**Well does Ziva have a little crush? ;)**

**And Tony married or not?**

**More answers to come…**


	3. Nothing But Black

Chapter 3: Nothing But Black

_"And now my bitter hands, cradle broken glass, of what was everything."- Pearl Jam (Song: Black)_

Officer DiNozzo sped behind Gibbs and his agents on the way to the victim's house. They had reason to believe that they were withholding information and decided to act upon it and interview them further at NCIS headquarters.

The road they were driving down now was very familiar to Officer Anthony DiNozzo. He remembered to many horrible things about it. Broken dreams, pools of innocent blood spilled here, twisted metal and smoking glass. This was where she died…

_"Help me honey," she cried. "Help me!"_

_ He ran over to her and tried his best to pull her body from the charred and twisted metal on top of her. His face full of black pavement soot as he breathed life into her, she sputtered twice, but to no prevail. He looked over at the paramedics and shook his head. They helped him up and away from her body. The beautiful woman he once knew inside that body was now gone forever…and there was nothing that could bring her back._

He often replayed the scenario in his head. Each time thinking of some other way to save her and maybe he would've succeeded, but any way he thought of it, he never could succeed. He wiped away bitter tears as he parked behind Gibbs' car.

Gibbs pulled out his gun with Tony at his side tagging right beside. Ziva, McGee and Reems went all separate ways. Tony and Gibbs stood on either side of the front door and Tony nodded as Gibbs kicked in the door.

"NCIS!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Baltimore PD!" Tony yelled.

Ziva, McGee, and Reems all exclaimed a "clear" as all agents and police officer withdrew their weapons and started their work.

Ziva pulled out a camera and started taking pictures of everything, McGee bagged a laptop along with a couple firearms, Reems and Gibbs searched the back rooms. Tony was busy dusting for prints with an old fashioned kit.

"You know," Ziva said. "If you'd use more up to date equipment maybe you'd solve more of your cases?"

"You know Agent David," Tony snapped. "Maybe if you'd shut your mouth once in a while people could get work done?"

"Well excuse me for suggesting something worthwhile and beneficial to your team?" she snapped back.

"Yeah," Tony yelled and threw down her camera leaving her with a shocked expression. "Well maybe I don't want your damn advice!"

McGee, Reems, and Gibbs all saw what Tony had said and done. Tony glared at each of them on his way out of the house. He walked all the way to his car fighting back tears once again as he sped off towards NCIS headquarters leaving Ziva staring right behind.

**RNR (Short I know)**

**Well who was Tony trying to save that day?**

**And what will Ziva do when she gets a hold of him?**

**Or Gibbs for that matter?**

**Reviews make me write faster! :)**


	4. Explanations and Propositions

Chapter 4: Explanations and Propositions

Ziva David was clearly pissed when she walked into the NCIS bullpen. Tony had been the biggest asshole in the history of the world today. He was just being downright obnoxious and in Ziva's opinion he had no excuse.

"God," she cursed. "How arrogant can a man get?"

"Well," Officer Blake Harris smiled pulling the newspaper he was currently reading down from in front of his eyes. "It depends…"

"Oh it's you," Ziva said. "Well your boss is the most angry, obnoxious, asshole I've ever met!"

Officer Harris raised an eyebrow and stared at Ziva. He then stood up and walked over to her, pulling her over into the corner of the bullpen so they could talk.

"Which road did you all go down?" he asked.

"What," Ziva exclaimed. "What does that have to do with anything!"

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony stood in the men's restroom crouched over the toilet. Every time he thought of her it made him physically ill. He had vomited at least five times in the past ten minutes and from the looks of it, it wasn't a pretty sight. He now stood up, flushed, and wiped his mouth.

He stood at the sink and rubbed water all over his face and stared at himself in the mirror. He was a wreck! Each of them had promised that they would move on if one of them died, but well Tony was having the hardest time ever doing just that. After he dried his hands he walked out of the bathroom door into the hallway.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

"Oh it matters a lot which road you were on," Officer Harris said squeezing Ziva's shoulders hard. "Now tell me which road you were on!"

"Highway twelve," Ziva said. "Now are you going to tell me why?"

"I can't," Blake said. "That's for him to tell you, but all I can say is that…"

He paused and let go of her shoulders.

"That what?" she asked.

"Officer DiNozzo," Blake said. "He lost someone very special to him on that road in a tragic accident."

"Oh my gosh," Ziva gasped. "That's why he acted the way he did."

Blake nodded.

Ziva felt so bad now. She needed to find DiNozzo and apologize.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Abby now sat with McGee in her lab. The music played surprisingly lower than usual, maybe it was so the two could talk while they analyzed evidence.

"Hey Abs," McGee asked. "So…how was your date last night?"

"Oh he was great," Abby said excitedly. "He was smart, cute, happy, not crazy."

McGee laughed, but really underneath it all he was bitter, but he would never admit it.

"Oh," McGee said. "That's…nice…"

"You're jealous McGee," Abby poked his forearm. "Admit it, I won't be mad!"

"I'm not jealous Abby," McGee said, half laughing. "I'm just glad you had a good time!"

"Sure you are…" Abby drew out the last word.

"Are you two done yet" asked Officer Carrie Black from the doorway as she smiled at the pair and walked over to them. "Or am I not invited to this party?"

"Hah," Abby laughed as well. "No Officer Black we're not done yet, but almost."

"Oh please don't call me Officer," she said. "My name's Carrie."

"Ok Carrie," Abby smiled. "Well we could use some help if yah like?"

"Ok," she said back taking a seat. "I'd be happy to."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

It had been the longest day ever. The NCIS and Baltimore PD teams both had almost enough evidence to make an arrest, but they needed just a little more.

Tony sat across from Ziva in the bullpen, reading a dossier of one the suspects. Ziva stared at him as he then closed the file and started to grab his stuff. She grabbed hers as well and walked behind him to the elevator and watched as he pushed the button and the doors closed.

"Officer DiNozzo," Ziva said. "I'm sorry for today…"

"No," he stated. "It's my fault, I'm sorry I broke your camera and all the other shit."

"It's not mine," Ziva laughed. "But anyways…you don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do," Tony faced her. "In fact…why don't we have dinner tonight, I can explain my actions…and um well I'd just really like to get to know you a little better, you seem like a really interesting person."

"I accept your invitation Officer DiNozzo," Ziva shook hands with him. "And I look forward to tonight."

"Ok," Tony smiled as the doors opened. "But please don't call me Officer DiNozzo, call me Tony."

Ziva smiled and watched Tony walk to his car as she did hers.

**RNR**

**Well you got your McAbby there? **

**And what will Tony say to explain his actions to Ziva at dinner that night?  
>Read the next chapter to find out! <strong>

**Reviews and lots of em make me write faster!**

**I will be working on almost all my stories over the weekend at my dad's house.**


	5. Dinner and Discussions

Chapter 5: Dinner Discussions

**Alright well if things weren't bad enough in some places they're about to be worse. Ok so a satellite from space is supposed to drop at a random time in the area/place where I live so I am going to my dad's house this weekend and as you all hopefully already know I have no internet access at his house so well I can't answer anyone all weekend. Either way I will tell you where and when it fell when I get back from my dad's house. I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP IF YOU DO NOT BELIEVE ME THAN LOOK IT UP!**

Tony was busy making a delicious, well in his opinion, the most delicious spaghetti dinner ever. He wanted everything to be perfect for Ziva since she was his guest and all.

"Well honey you were right," Tony picked up a picture of a woman and smiled at it. "A house is always happier with people in it."

The picture did nothing but smile back at Tony. She was beautiful, spitting image of her mother or so her mother said. Tony never knew her mother, but still…

The doorbell rang as Tony put the finishing touches on the table. He ran to the door and when he opened it there stood a beautiful Ziva smiling and ready to go.

"Hello Tony," she felt weird calling him Tony. "May I come in?"

"You don't even have to ask mah lady," Tony smiled and let her in. "Come on in; make yourself at home, dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Ziva nodded as she watched Tony walk into the kitchen to check on dinner. She sat down for about a minute and looked around. She then stood up and walked over to Tony's bookshelf. He amazingly had enough books to fill a quarter of a library. Most of them were about law, some were yearbooks, and the rest were movie novels. There were some pictures on the shelf. Most were of Tony and friends or family. But one was of him and a woman in the picture, he was kissing her cheek and they were both wearing rings and fancy outfits. Ziva stared at the photo for a minute as Tony now set the spaghetti on the table.

"Who's the lady in this photo," Ziva asked Tony. "Your sister?"

"No," Tony said. "That...that's my wife."

"Oh," Ziva smiled. "Do I get to meet her?"

Tony paused.

"She's uh," he said pulling out Ziva's chair for her. "Working late tonight…"

Ziva smiled at Tony when he sat down. Tony portioned out the spaghetti and garlic bread evenly and they started to eat.

"Does your wife work late every night?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah," Tony said. "She works lotta overtime."

"Then when do you ever get to see her?" Ziva asked.

"Do you want the truth," he replied. "Ziva?"

Ziva looked at him confused.

"The road we drove down the other day," Tony swallowed hard he knew Ziva could see the tears now forming in the corners of his eyes. "My wife…she…"

"She what?" Ziva asked.

"She," Tony was now crying. "She died on that road a year ago."

"Oh my god Tony," Ziva put her hand on his. "I am so sorry…

"It's not like it's your fault," Tony said. "She was the woman in the picture you asked me about, that picture was taken on our wedding day."

"Oh my gosh Tony," Ziva said. "I am so sorry…"

"She was on her way to see her father, he was ill and dying," Tony hated crying it made him feel weak, his father had taught him that. "I was on an assignment when I got the call, my wife had swerved to avoid hitting a cat and well she had flipped."

Ziva gasped.

"She," Tony studderd. "She was only two minutes away so I ran, I ran the fastest I ever had in my entire life to reach her, by the time I got there though…it was too late…I buried her the week before Christmas."

"Tony," Ziva said grabbing his one hand with both of hers, and staring him in the eyes. "If you ever want to talk, I am here."

Tony smiled back at her and dried his tears. They stood up and he walked her over to his door as she walked out onto the front porch.

"Thank you Ziva," Tony said. "It actually felt nice to you know talk about things."

"Your wife would've wanted it," Ziva smiled. "And you're welcome."

Tony smiled one of what he called his signature smiles at Ziva.

"You're a good person Ziva," Tony hugged her. "And thanks again…see you tomorrow."

"Yes," she said as he shut the door. "See yah then."

When he shut the door Ziva slid down and squealed silently to herself. She couldn't wait to tell Abby how dinner had gone and how nice of a person Tony really was.

**RNR**

**Yep well Ziva and Tony had a dinner together.**

**If you squint there's TIVA, but this was more a friendship chapter.**


	6. Case Time

Chapter 6: Case Time

"You in position Officer DiNozzo," Gibbs asked. "Because we need to get this over and done with!"

"In position Agent Gibbs," Tony replied. "I am warning you now though, this might not end well with me around…I like to get right to the point no screwing around."

"You and me both," Gibbs chuckled. "Now, remember if he makes a break for it, he's yours, we'll follow close behind."

"Got it," Tony replied. "Ten four."

Tony hung up his receiver and stared at Officer Harris right next to him.

"If he escapes Blake," Tony stated, whilst taking a sip of coffee. "He's ours if he goes to the right, he's Carrie's and Drew's if he goes to the left."

"You got it boss," Blake ate a power bar and cleared his throat. "So…you ate dinner with that Ziva girl?"

"Yeah," Tony peered through his binoculars again at the suspect's house. "What of it Blake?"

"Just proud of you is all," Blake smiled. "I never thought you'd let another woman enter your home after what happened to Maria?"

"I had to apologize the only way I knew how," Tony peered again through the binoculars. "She had a right to know why I acted the way I did, anyways no I'm not afraid of women."

"Just of another commitment," Blake smiled. "I know how you feel, when my wife left me and took the kids I just wasn't ready for anything for a while, not even female friends…but I know in my heart you will move on when and only when you're ready."

"Thanks Blake," Tony replied with a signature smile. "You've always had my back and for that I thank you."

"Don't look now Officer DiNozzo," Blake pointed towards the house. "But is that your guy?"

Tony spun around to see the accused leaving the house with a suspicious look on his face. Tony and Blake jumped out of their vehicle, guns pointed, Tony gave Gibbs the signal and the policemen ran after the guy.

"Freeze Harrison!" Tony yelled.

"Freeze!" yelled Gibbs.

Harrison looked back and forth between the agents before running over to his car. He jammed his key into the ignition and sped off to the right. Tony knew it was his turn now.

"You all stay here," Tony ordered. "Agent Gibbs, wait for my signal before following me, Blake you get Drew and Carrie and meet me there, ten four!"

With that, Tony jumped into his undercover police cruiser and sped off after Harrison.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony could barely keep up. Harrison may have been driving way too fast, but he was a skilled driver, easily avoiding bumps in the road and potholes. Tony did his best to copy the man's actions with a few failed attempts.

Just then though, Harrison turned on to Highway Twelve and Tony's heart went cold. He almost considered turning around and taking another route to tail him, but no, he couldn't he had to put his job first. Tony drove faster after him.

Harrison flipped off Tony and kept driving. He swerved a couple times without his own realization. Although, Tony was noticing it and acting accordingly.

Harrison turned right and drove off, Tony at his tail. But as Tony rounded the corner, he only had two seconds to see Harrison's car before Harrison swerved and hit the guard rail, his car crushed to smithereens. Tony hit his brakes and his face went completely pale.

All Tony could "see" was his wife, Maria's car crushed against the guard rail right now. Tony quickly exited his car and ran over to "his wife's" car and began to try to rip the door off. Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Tony's agents pulled up in their respective cars behind Tony's police cruiser and rushed over to the scene.

"No," Tony cried, tears streaming down his face. "Maria, no!"

"Maria?" Gibbs asked, beginning to question Tony's mental state.

"Damn," Blake raced over to Tony. "Tony, listen to me, it's not Maria ok, Maria's gone, this is Harrison burning, not her!"

"No you're wrong," Tony pushed Blake back. "It's her and I've got to save her!"

"Restrain him before he does something stupid Agent Gibbs." Blake stated.

Gibbs and Ziva raced over to Tony and pulled him away from the burning car, but something then came to Gibbs' realization.

"The cars burning," Gibbs yelled. "Which means any second it's gonna blow, everyone duck and cover over the hill!"

Everyone ran and hid. The car that Harrison was now in suddenly exploded into nothing. Tony's eyes were stained with tears as he watched in horror as "his wife's" car exploded.

"No!" Tony cried.

Blake squeezed his partner's hand and held it as Tony sobbed. Ziva rubbed Tony's back and Gibbs could only help but stare with sad eyes as he felt Tony's pain better than anybody.

**Read and Review :D**


	7. Final Goodbyes

Chapter 7: Final Goodbyes

"Thanks again Agent Gibbs," Tony shook hands with Gibbs. "It's been an honor."

"Hey Officer DiNozzo," Gibbs asked. "Ever think about quitting Baltimore?"

"Yeah," Tony replied. "Maybe in a year or so?"

"Well if you do," Gibbs replied with a firm pat on the back. "NCIS is always looking for applicants, Reems himself was thinking of quitting?"

"I'll definitely keep you guys in mind Gibbs," Tony winked and flashed a smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's someone else I have to say goodbye to."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

It had been two days since Harrison died, since Tony had explained his actions to everyone, since everything had gone back to…well NCIS normal.

Ziva now sat in Abby's lab with her, chatting to one another and sipping Caff-Pows and coffee. Abby was in the middle of telling a rather funny joke when Tony walked in.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Tony asked.

"Oh no," Abby replied. "Just two girls catching up, so I here you gotta hit the road Officer DiNozzo?"

"Oh please pretty lady, the names Tony," Tony winked and placed a kiss on her hand. "And I came here to say goodbye to Ziva, Gibbs told me you were down here."

"Yes," Ziva set down her coffee and stood up. "But it wouldn't be nice of me if I didn't walk you at least to the elevator?"

"Probably a good idea," Tony laughed. "Blake'll have my ass if I don't get there soon; they've been waiting for twenty minutes."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony and Ziva walked to the elevator within ten minutes. Tony pushed the button.

"Your boss he," Tony broke the silence. "He offered me a job?"

"Did you take it?" Ziva asked excitedly.

"Not yet," Tony replied. "I've got things to finish at Baltimore first before I leave them."

"I see," Ziva sighed. "Well I hope one day we meet again…Tony."

"Oh my dear," Tony laughed and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I KNOW we will meet again."

Tony then flashed a signature smile at her and walked into the elevator.

"Shalom Miss David." Tony said with a laugh.

"Shalom Tony." Ziva laughed right back and watched as the metal doors closed on Tony's smiling face.

**Read n Review! **

**Another story finished…kaput…in the bag whatever you wanna call it I just know you all are soooo excited! :D**


End file.
